Friendships in GTA IV
After performing so many missions for someone, eventually they will become Niko's friend. After becoming friends, the player may engage in specific activities with that character, including bowling, going to a strip club, and going for a beer. From that point onward, the player may either call their friend on Niko's cell phone or send emails to hang out. Hanging out with friends is a fun way to work on relationships with certain characters so that eventually their "friend benefits" are unlocked. Niko can also increase his friendships through certain storyline missions. Activities * Get a bite to eat at any Burger Shot or Cluckin' Bell throughout Liberty City. * Get hammered and ready to call a cab in the bars in Hove Beach (Broker), Steinway (Dukes), Purgatory (Algonquin), or Hatton Gardens (Algonquin). Being seen driving drunk will get you wanted stars. It may take more than one try to call a cab whilst drunk because the taxi driver may not respond to your calls. * Drive to one of the Bowling Lanes in Purgatory (Algonquin) or Firefly Island (Broker) to go Bowling. * Seek out the Pool Hall in Schottler (Broker) and play some Pool. * Throw some Darts at the Irish/German Pub in Steinway (Dukes) or the one in Purgatory (Algonquin). * Find one of the Strip Clubs in Northern Gardens (Bohan) or Tudor (Alderney) to catch some lap dances. * Visit the Cabaret Club in Hove Beach (Broker), the Club in North Holland (Algonquin) or the Comedy Club, Split Sides, in Star Junction (Algonquin). * You can go with Brucie and two of his lady friends on helicopter and boat trips throughout Liberty City. * Occasionally you will be called to give someone a lift; this usually happens when a friend gets injured. Benefits Note: Sometimes a friend's benefit will '''not' be available, due to excessive use or being blocked during certain missions.'' Little Jacob - Drives to a location near you with a car's trunk full of guns to purchase at a discount (60% off). You can do this during a mission. Roman Bellic- Sends a cab to pick you up and take you anywhere for free (albeit at the driver's annoyance). Following Roman's Sorrow, this benefit will be unavailable for several missions until Roman tells Niko his insurance has paid off and he can resume operations. Also after Mallorie calls to report Roman missing, you can not hang out with him or use his car services. They will be avaliable after you complete the mission Hostile Negotiation. Brucie Kibbutz - Picks you up with his helicopter and takes you wherever you want. Due to the landing procedure, he only picks you up, drops you off at pre-designated locations (usually on a roof top), so you may have to land at a distance from your actual target and then walk the rest of the way there. Dwayne Forge - Sends a car with two armed men who will follow and help you in combat. Packie - Supplies you with a car bomb which can be place under any car and detonated with your phone.